


Lowered Inhibitions

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: A old one shot I wrote for 1x11,before it came out.Cross posted from FF
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Kudos: 7





	Lowered Inhibitions

**AN: This is my first time writing smut in a bit but the idea was just floating in my head after reading the description for 1x11. (We're Gonna Need a Spotlight) Also first time really writing from a** _**guy's** _ **POV during smut.**

I and Hope were near her room and were kissing passionately.

We broke the kiss and I panted "let's go to your room."

Hope opened her door, not breaking the kiss and closed the door behind us.

We broke the kiss and got on the bed, Hope on top of me. Hope took her rabbit and threw it towards her dresser.

We began kissing again and I started touching her breasts.

_Wow, they feel so big._

"That feels good."Hope moaned, after we broke the kiss. I removed her shirt and she removed mine.

I started kissing her neck and running my hand up her skirt. She moaned. She reached back and removed her white lacy bra. There were her breasts, in all their glory. I started kissing downward towards the beautiful big lumps. We broke the kiss again and I removed my pants. I was now only in boxers. Hope removed her tights and her skirt, revealing she was only wearing lacy white underwear that barely covered her and got on top of me.

"I wore them for you." She whispered in my ear. Oh god, I could feel myself harden. She grinded herself against me while she slid her hand down the panties and touched herself.

_Is this really happening? I think it is._

She got off me and the bed, and slid her panties down to the floor.

"Now, Landon, are you going to fuck me? I have been waiting weeks for you to fuck me. I touch myself at night, thinking of you." She purred and looked down towards my boxers; my erection was prominent though them.

"It looks like someone is happy to see me." She purred again, and took off my boxers.

"Oh Hope.."I moaned. She got on top of me again and inserted my dick inside her, I moaned at the new sensation. It was wet and warm and almost fit me like a glove.

"You feel good." She moaned and slid herself up and down on my cock, facing towards me.

I thrust upward, and moaned "Oh god, you feel…amazing. I don't think I can last."

I kissed her neck as I thrust again. I could feel myself becoming erratic, beginning to lose myself as I shot a load of a hot cum inside her. She got off of me and looked at her cum filled wet pussy. Then she looked again. We got under the covers and I touched her pussy, feeling her wetness. She moaned, her eyes closed.

"Hope, we need-never mind." Lizzie said before Hope's open door.

"Almost everyone is fighting but Hope and Dad have to be the ones that turn into horndogs." She said, under her breath.

"I'll give you a couple minutes to compose yourself and get dressed." She said, closing the door.

We quickly retrieved our clothes and got dressed and met Lizzie.

"There's a creature on the lose." Lizzie said

"What kind of creature?" Hope asked

"One that..lowers your inhibitions." Lizzie replied


End file.
